Dairya
Dairya was born Isawa Dairya, a prodigy of the Phoenix Clan and son of the Master of Fire. He murdered his mother and was cast from the clan as Ronin. For years, he wandered Rokugan as a ronin duelist. He died during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Isawa Dairya Isawa Dairya was the son of Isawa Nesan, the Master of Fire. He was his mother's prize pupil, and a certainty to take her place upon her resignation. Unfortunately, when he was twelve years of age, the Scorpion Clan attempted to control the young shugenja, using him as a tool to strike against his mother, and using him to grant them some power over the Council of Five. The Scorpion began tutoring him, increasing his power, teaching him not only of spellcraft, but also of weaponry and even poison, and granting him knowledge that even the Council did not possess. Unfortunately for the Scorpion, Dairya's abilites flourished to the point where the young man believed he no longer needed their help to take his mother's place on the Council. Angered by his arrogance and unwilling to let him simply take the secrets they had shown him, the Scorpion began a plot that three months later resulted in the murder of Isawa Nesan at the hands of her son. Dairya never denied that he killed his mother, but insisted it was the result of a Scorpion plot. Either not believing him or not caring about the reasons, the Council of Five subjected Isawa Dairya to The Forgetting then cast him from the Phoenix as a ronin. Dairya, Ronin Duelist Dairya began to wander Rokugan learning the ways of the bushi. He became a very adept duelist, studying under any sensei that would train him. His greatest loss was to Kakita Toshimoko, who took Dairya's eye in a duel. Dairya, enraged at his loss, swore revenge on the Grey Crane. He began by killing Toshimoko's finest student. From that day forth, Dairya wore an eyepatch fashioned from the tsuba of the student's katana. The Eye of Night In an attempt to gain information about the disappearance of Toturi I from the exiled Bayushi Kachiko, Dairya traveled to the Burning Sands with al-Hazaad, where he quickly became known as the Eye of Night. Return to Rokugan During the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, Dairya faced Toshimoko for the final time. In the middle of the battle against the Lying Darkness, Dairya found his nemesis and attempted to force him into a duel. Dairya killed Toshimoko, slicing him in half with a single stroke. But the Grey Crane had refused to draw his sword, robbing Dairya of a true victory. (http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e07p75.htm) After the battle, Dairya's body was never found. It is rumored that his soul is trapped within the weapon known as Dairya's Cackling Skull. (APC, Dairya's Cackling Skull) Vengeful Soul Dairya got his final revenge when he possessed Daidoji Megumi a blind Crane Clan duelist tainted by the Shadowlands. Using her, he travelled to Kyuden Kakita. Megumi assassinated Toshimoko's frail and sick son, Seppun Toshiken, using Dairya's Cackling Skull. The Skull however was destroyed by Toturi Miyako who used one of Lady Doji's Tears. Dairya's sould was released from his vengeful existance but refused go to Yomi. Grand Master of the Elements Naka Tokei suspected Dairya would remain in the Kakita Dueling Academy looking for a student to aid against the Shadowlands who had manipulated him into his vengeful existance.(http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e07p75.htm) External Links * From L5RSearch.com: Dairya, Dairya Exp, Dairya Exp2, Dairya Exp3 Major References * Way of the Phoenix Pages 29-30. Category:Ronin Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures